The present disclosure relates generally to tooth and bone restoration. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to restoring damaged portions of teeth or bone using plasma mediated deposition.
Plasma techniques such as physical vapor deposition or plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition are known. Plasma-related techniques have been used in dentistry for sterilization and surface preparation to enhance adhesive properties of dental materials, but have not been used to restore damaged portions of teeth or bone. Other procedures that can halt advancing tooth decay or promote bone recovery, such as periodontal surgery, bone grafts, prosthesis implants, are often difficult, invasive and expensive to implement, and have limited, if any, success in actually restoring bone or enamel.